Aniversario Luctuoso
by Once L
Summary: Un año más de la muerte de L. Una chica que lo quiere mucho va a visitarlo. -Tributo por un año más de la muerte de nuestro querido L. LxOc


**† ANIVERSARIO †**

**por **

**Tary Nagisa**

Hola, éste sería mi primer Fic de Death Note n.n

La verdad es que... no tenía pensado escribir uno hasta que terminara de ver el Anime y leer todo el Manga, demo... Ayer, 05 de Noviembre, se cumplió otro año más desde que nuestro querido L murió ToT, y bueno... me gusta escribir, pienso mucho y pues... escribir algo para él, una amiga lo leyó y me convenció de adaptar el escrito para hacer un pequeño Fic, así que... he aquí el resultado n.n?

_Death Note No me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_Tributo a L-Sama _n.n

_**06/11/07**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Visita o A mi lado**

_**05 de Noviembre del 2007.**_

**_4:15 p.m._**

Ella caminaba lentamente por aquel camino cubierto de hojas otoñales, las cuales, crujían con su lento andar.

Sus pequeños pasos eran lentos, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo o quisiera retrasar su destino.

Su mirada permanecía baja, ensimismada en sí misma, en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. En los sentimientos y emociones que le provocaban con el simple hecho de recordarlos.

El viento sopló levemente, moviendo las hojas del suelo y trayéndose consigo las que permanecían todavía en los árboles.

El ambiente y la atmósfera que propiciaba el lugar era tranquila. Llena de paz y confort, de una calma pacifica y absoluta.

_Sus pasos se detuvieron._

Giró su vista hacía aquel pedestal, leyendo mentalmente el nombre de la persona que como cada año y desde aquella tragedia, venía a visitar.

Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, recorriendo rápidamente sus mejillas, cayendo por el efecto de la gravedad en aquel suelo santo.

Su vista se nubló. Bajó su mirada, dejando caer más lágrimas, empuñando con fuerza sus manos, tiritando un poco.

_El viento sopló con fuerza..._

Minutos después y tratando de serenarse, las limpió con su mano.

De nuevo y más calmada, levanto su vista, leyendo detenida y mentalmente el nombre verdadero que llevó en vida la persona que más amo, ama y amará por siempre.

- L... –articuló entrecortadamente al sentir caer más lágrimas-

_Lentamente, se agachó._

- ¿Doushi...te? –con la yema de su dedo, delineó el nombre del mejor detective del mundo-

El nombre, que jamás supo. No hasta aquel video 1 mes después de que éste se fuera por un nuevo e interesante caso.

El nombre, que estuvo esperando saber después de su confesión, de su revelación sobre su profesión y sus identidades falsas. El nombre que ahora tenía atorado en su garganta y aunque lo dijese, éste... no volvería ni respondería.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos dispersos...

_Conversaciones, comidas y desayunos juntos. Clases en la escuela, citas, su primera vez._

Todo era efímero, aquello ya no existía. Sólo era algo del pasado que poco a poco sería olvidado en la mente de la única persona que seguía con vida, pues el otro, ya no estaba más.

- ... ¡Ugh! –un mar de lágrimas salieron sin cesar, cayendo de rodillas al no poder aguantar más-

Lo sabía. Ella sabía que alguien descubrió su nombre y lo mató.

Sabía que Kira tenía que ver con eso, ¿Quién más?, si sólo L era el que se interponía en el ideal de aquel que se hacia llamar Dios. Sólo él podía matarlo, nadie más.

- ¡Iee!... –se aferró a sí misma, encajándose las uñas en sus brazos, todavía no lo podía creer-

Su llanto aumentó, su dolor interno y espiritual crecía, su desesperación y furia la consumían.

_¿Por qué Kira lo había matado si él no era malo?_

- ¡Iee!, ¡No es cierto!. ¡No puede ser!, ¡Es mentira! –bramó molesta, callando repentinamente-

- Aún... ¡Aún me resisto a creer que ya no estás, L! –sentenció desesperada, desbordándose el mar de lagrimas que la ahogaban-

- ¡U...so! –articuló con dificultad, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos verde azulados, liberando su dolor y desconsuelo-

- Es... menti...ra... –masculló entrecortadamente, rodando más lágrimas por sus mejillas-

A unos metros, en una pequeña colina y al lado de un árbol, _alguien_ observa aquella escena con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

_El tiempo pasaba lentamente... _

Una ventisca se alzó en el lugar, llevándose las hojas y poco a poco, el dolor de aquella persona.

Su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, su llanto disminuyó, convirtiéndose en pequeños sollozos que calmaban su herido corazón.

- Gomen, yo... lo siento... –se disculpó apenada, secando sus lágrimas y sonriendo un poco-

_Ya se sentía mejor._

- Te quiero... Elle Lawliet... –agregó con un pequeño sonrojo, sonriendo calidamente ante su pedestal-

_El viento volvió a soplar levemente..._

- _... Yo también te quiero, Den... _

- ¿Eh? -la chica volteó al escuchar unos murmullos y sentir como si alguien hubiera puesto su mano sobre su hombro, pero... simplemente, vio como el viento barría las hojas otoñales-

- ... Me gustaría pensar que estás a mi lado Elle... –regresó su vista a la lápida, sonriendo un poco para sus adentros-

- Así podría decirte cuanto te amo... –dijo después, entrecerrando sus ojos y limpiándo las últimas lágrimas que se le escaparon-

_El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, dejando ver a unos cuantos pasos a alguien muy conocido._

- _Eso ya lo sé..._ –refirió al llegar su lado-

- _Sé cuanto me amas y por eso..._ –miró determinantemente el mismo objeto que ella miraba-

- _Muchas_ _gracias, Den..._ –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa al verla de reojo, mirando de nuevo el pedestal-

Ante ellos, cayó una lluvia otoñal que prolongaba y ensalzaba aquella paz; aquel ambiente que era tan familiar y especial para los presentes, aquel, que se les concedía por breves segundos.

En silencio y uno al lado del otro, recordaban los momentos vividos con el otro.

Ella, ignorando, pero no por completo, que él estaba ahí, a su lado. Y él, Elle Lawliet, viendo su propia tumba al lado de la única persona (según él), que siempre le amo incondicionalmente, y que él también amo, pero jamás, pudo decírselo de la forma en la que ella se merecía.

**Fin.**


End file.
